Change
by lilmisswriter17
Summary: A few years after the last season, the friends gang decides to reconnect and reminisce after being away for so long. POV Joey. One-shot.


**Hello readers! So this was a homework assignment I had in my English class for a genre thing and I thought hey, why not post it to fanfiction? So, here you go. Just a little one-shot about the friends group a few years after the last season. Enjoy!**

It was like things hadn't changed. Everyone in our usual spot, talking and laughing and cracking up jokes, just like always. I remembered those days when we would come here every day, - sometimes when everyone should have been at work - and just forget about our troubles with a warm cup of coffee and the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

I sat at the high table next to couch. Normally, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler took the long, comfy couch, so I figured I would give it to them again. Phoebe took the faded green armchair, her favorite. She used to say that chair had mystical powers that always gave her the best cup of coffee. I never figured out if she was telling the truth, but every time she took a sip, she always sighed with a smile, her eyes closed.

I took a heavy bite of the blueberry muffin, trying not to laugh too hard at Chandler's joke. "So then Jack turns to me and says, 'but Daddy, Mommy said I could put peanut butter in Erica's hair.'"

Everyone cracked up. Monica shook her head, shivering at the messy thought.

"Yeah, Monica letting someone make a mess in her house?" Phoebe said with a chuckle. "Please, you'd have better luck getting her to make the mess herself."

"No way." Rachel patted Monica's knee. "You couldn't pay Monica to even leave the dishes in the sink overnight."

Monica faked a laugh. "Ha ha, make fun of Monica. I bet if you had to wash the peanut butter out of Erica's hair, I don't think you'd be laughing right now."

I smiled and watched as everyone kept attacking Monica with their incessant jokes. It was nice, being in the old coffee shop with the same old friends and the same old memories. It was nice just seeing everyone together in the same room.

I was always the one trying to get everyone together. It seemed like I was the only one who cared to bring the friends back, but Chandler and Monica were a big help. They understood what our friendship meant. The only real trouble was bringing Ross and Rachel here.

Every since Rachel decided not to go to Paris, they had been inseparable. Less than a year later they got married, and after the wedding, somehow everyone drifted apart. Monica and Chandler were in the suburbs, Ross and Rachel moved closer to the Geller parents, and Phoebe and Mike went on tour for his newfound piano career. I never thought he would make it, but they did pretty well from what Phoebe told me.

I finished the muffin with two more bites before the door opened and Ross rushed in, throwing his oversized winter jacket on the coatrack. He waved to everyone and moved to sit next to Rachel, cramming everyone closer on the couch.

"So, what'd I miss?" He wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and turned to each of us.

"Just the crazy things Jack and Erica do at home." Monica said.

Ross laughed. "Ha, those kids get into more trouble than we did. Remember the Thanksgiving football game we did every year?"

"Oh yeah." Chandler said. "Didn't she break your nose or something?" Ross stared at him blankly as everyone laughed.

"Yes, yes she did." Ross admitted. "And it was because of her that our parents banned us from playing football."

"And then we had to ban you both again after that one Thanksgiving at Monica's." I said. Monica and Ross rolled their eyes as the others laughed along with me.

Rachel sighed. "I miss the apartment, Mon. We had some good times up there."

"Like when you two kissed to get it back?" Chandler said. I pointed to him and slapped my knee. As much as we wanted that apartment, it was so worth it to see those two girls make out.

Monica crossed her arms and looked at Chandler with her scary eyes. He's told me nightmares he's had because of that look.

He kissed the top of her head. "Love you, sweetheart."

We talked for hours, people walking in and out as the day went by, but none of us moving or wanting to end the conversation. One memory always led to another until we relived almost all of the best and worst moments with each other.

Phoebe's phone beeped and she immediately pulled it out. "Hey guys, Mike's asking when I'm coming home."

Rachel looked at her watch. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late. I think we better call it a night."

Immediately, everyone stood up, embracing each other and promising to call and catch up again. I stayed seated for a while before Phoebe walked up to me to hug goodbye. I hated saying goodbye to them. The moments we had together were precious, and when they waved at me and promised we would see each other again soon, I knew it would be longer than I'd want.

Everyone had another life to live, whether it be marriage or kids or piano tours, I was the only one who had stayed put. I was the only one who hadn't moved on, couldn't move on.

I never wanted things to change.

When I got back to my room, I slumped into the lounge chair, beer in one hand and remote controller in the other.

Some things never did.


End file.
